Conventionally, rotary electric machines in which permanent magnets are embedded in a rotor core thereof are known. For example, JP2001-069735A discloses such a rotary electric machine.
JP2001-069735A discloses the rotary electric machine including a rotor core, a plurality of permanent magnets embedded in the rotor core, and a stator core arranged so as to oppose to the rotor core. In such a rotary electric machine, the plurality of permanent magnets are arranged so that a magnet magnetic field axis and d-axis electrically intersect perpendicular to each other, and generate torque which is mainly comprised of a reluctance torque component by canceling a armature magnetic flux of q-axis by the magnet magnetic flux to increase a difference between the armature magnetic flux of the q-axis and the d-axis.